


Brand New Day [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by dogeared.This must be what it feels like, he thinks, to break a long fast.





	Brand New Day [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brand New Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/brand_new_day/%5bSGA%5d%20Brand%20New%20Day.mp3) (5.6 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/brand_new_day/%5bSGA%5d%20Brand%20New%20Day.m4b) (4.8 MB).

Length: 5:53  



End file.
